El peor hermano
by La petite Janielle
Summary: I N F I N I T Y W A R La relación entre los asgardianos queda a discreción de cada lector. “No era la primera vez que veía morir a Loki, pero sí parecía la definitiva. Sin él, ya nada tenía sentido. Porque puede vivir sin sus padres, sin sus amigos, sin su gente, sin su ojo... Pero no sin él“. Historia también publicada en Wattpad.


_Bonjour!_

 _No te distraigo más, solo edito un poquillo porque antes lo había subido con mi celular y vaya caca que salió, pero ya estoy en mi pc y arreglo todo eso. Ya nada, ¡Disfruta esta cosa rara!_

* * *

—Hermano, evacua con ellos, yo me encargo de él...

La gente aborda la nave de escape que será dirigida por la Valkiria y Korg, pero Thor y Loki estaban en medio del paso discutiendo como suele ser costumbre.

—No.

El menor de los príncipes apresura a su gente para subir sin darle mayores explicaciones a su hermano. Thor lo jala de la multitud y lo lleva a un lugar menos transitado.

—¿Qué quieres? Ya te dije no.

—Y yo te dije que te vayas—ambos se miran intensamente. Saben que esa discusión no va a ningún lado con lo tercos que son y no tienen mucho tiempo antes de que Thanos termine de destruir la nave. La mirada se sostiene hasta que Thor se acerca más y Loki se tensa, mirando para otro lado, molesto—. Sé que quieres ser una reina del drama pero esto... este sacrificio no te va subir el respeto que ellos te tienen- le dice a vez que mira los rostros asustados de su gente.

Una nueva explosión y el piso tiembla. Las luces parpadean, el pánico se extiende.

—Nunca lo hice por ellos.

—Entonces hazlo por mi y vete.

Más explosiones. Thor se aleja gritando ordenes, sus guerreros están siendo enviados al frente para ganar más tiempo. Loki se queda unos instantes mirándolo alejarse, pensando en sus posibilidades: podría irse muy quitado de toda pena con la tripulación y sobrevivir, gobernarlos un tiempo hasta que los alcance Thanos con su guerra, pero ciertamente tendría el poder y veneración total de los asgardianos hasta el fin. O podría ir al frente y salvar el trasero de Thor.

Las luces terminan por colapsar y se abre paso entre la gente para llegar a él y seguirle el paso.

—No voy a hacer lo que tú quieras, querido hermano—puede saborear el malhumorado rostro de Thor mientras ambos preparan sus armas—, y bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

A regañadientes pero con cariño, Thor pasa su brazo por el hombro de él antes de soltar una hueca carcajada sin nada de felicidad.

—Pelear como nunca.

Ciertamente eso hicieron, pelearon como nunca, pero no lo suficiente para salvar a su gente. Las tropas de Thanos bombardearon todo el lugar, y aunque algunos lograron escapar sin embargo casi inmediatamente fue atacada la nave de escape. Algunas tropas menores les siguieron el paso cuando lo que quedaba de Nuevo Asgard salió huyendo por el espacio. Nunca volvieron.

A su alrededor, Thor y Loki veían con horror como sus guerreros eran heridos, asesinados sin poder defenderlos.

La llamada de auxilio fue ignorada, los cadáveres de sus iguales yacían esparcidos por toda la nave mientras eran interrogados por el Teseractor. Thor fue tomado como rehén.

Thanos amenazó a Loki con matarlo si no le daba lo que buscaba y el dios del engaño sabía su plan de destruir media galaxia y aceptó la muerte de Thor. Al final es lo que siempre quiso: ser hijo único y ver a su hermano sufrir por todo lo que él sufrió, incluso si lo salvaba moriría contra Thanos. Era la mejor opción para todos, todos ganaban.

Eso creía hasta que lo vio retorcerse agonizante bajo la gema. Repentinos y fugaces recuerdos de su infancia en Asgard le atacaron sin misericordia, pero más en específico dos.

Dos que se grabarían a fuego en su ser...

.

.

.

 _Tendría poco menos de tres años, aún estaba aprendiendo a hablar pero eso no lo detuvo de caminar más deprisa que sus nanas e ir por el palacio dando torpes pero rápidos pasos detrás de su padre._

 _—¡Pade, Pade!— gritó al verlo._

 _Odin dejó lo que estuviera haciendo para volverse y mirarle con ternura._

 _—Loki, hijo ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _—¡Vine a vete!— se aferró a su ropaje y puso ojitos enormes-— Te estaño mucho, pade. No quiedo estad solito._

 _El Creador de Todo levanto a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Aparecen las nanas con el rostro colorado y con un Thor igual de cansado._

 _—¡Mi rey, perdone nuestra insolencia— dice una con la voz agitada—, Loki nos ha ganado!_

 _Él sólo se aferró más a su padre mientras les saca la lengua. Odin se ríe y besa la frente del pequeño antes de bajarlo junto a su hermano._

 _—Yo no voy a estar junto a ti siempre Loki, tampoco contigo —dijo suavemente._

 _—¡Pero padre...!—el mayor gimió, sin entender porqué le sermoneaba y menos porqué le estaba diciendo tan horripilante cosa._

 _—Pero nada. Algún día ustedes van a crecer y yo no estaré allí para cuidarlos, pero jamás estarán solos— toma sus manos y las junta—. Se tienen el uno al otro._

 _Loki mira asombrado a su hermano y con su manita aprieta la suya. Ve en sus ojos azules que no importa que tanto extrañe a sus ocupados padres, Thor siempre estará a su lado, comiendo verduras asquerosas y haciendo travesuras juntos. No está solo._

 _Y agarrados de la mano se alejan de su padre para ir con sus nanas a dormir la siesta. E incluso ya dormidos Loki no suelta su agarre en la mano de Thor._

 _._

 _El segundo recuerdo ya no incluye a Odin, sólo su recámara a oscuras y una tormenta. Ya sabía hablar perfectamente, tenía siete años y dormía muy tranquilo cuando una voz lo llamó._

 _—¡Loki!_

 _Despertó sólo para ver a su hermano mayor muerto del miedo en la penumbra._

 _—¿Qué quieres Thor? Vete a tu cama— respondió adormilado._

 _—No, no quiero._

 _Ya un poco más despierto Loki se incorpora en la cama para enfrentar a Thor. Puede ver por la poca luz que entra por la ventana que Thor está sudoroso y con los ojos terriblemente abiertos._

 _Iba a preguntarle qué ocurría cuando un rayo cruzó el cielo y antes de que se oyera el trueno, Thor ya estaba en su cama._

 _—¿Pero qué...?_

 _Levantó la manta con la que se cubría Thor lo vio tiritar el miedo. Su hermano. Su valiente y muchísimo más fuerte hermano, quien además es el dios del trueno, está temblando por los rayos. No se contuvo y echó a rerír._

 _—¡No te rías, tonto!— chilló Thor a la vez que se ponía como un tomate— Es sólo que no me deja dormir, eso es todo._

 _—Y por eso estás llorando-— Loki no podía parar de reír._

 _—¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy...!—se llevó una mano al rostro y encontró rastros de lágrimas, aún con Loki riendo como demente se limpió y con más furia que vergüenza le gritó—¡No estoy llorando! Es sudor._

 _Loki paró de reír y con la sonrisa aún pasmada en su rostro le respondió:_

 _—Entonces fuera de mi cama, que asco_.

 _Al instante Thor reaccionó como si lo corriera de su vida y lo mandara con los Gigantes de Hielo, se aferró a las mantas con fuerza._

 _—No Loki, no me dejes solo._

— _No exageres, tu cuarto está a diez pasos del mío. Anda, ya. Vete a dormir._

 _Se volvió a acostar, esperando a que se fuera. Los rayos seguían cayendo y Thor seguía temblando. No sabía cómo es que a esa edad él seguía temiéndoles a los rayos, muchas otras veces sus_ _padres lo habían consolado y explicado que no les debía temer, debía dominarlos como el dios que era. Pero aún así, él seguía allí, echo un ovillo a su lado._

 _Oyó un sollozo, suspiró. Le arrebata la manta con la que se ha hecho taquito y se acurrucó junto a él. La temperatura ha descendido y él está caliente, muy distinto a él que su piel siempre está helada._

 _—¿Por qué les temes?—murmuró contra el antebrazo de Thor que está apoyado en su almohada- Están afuera, no pueden entrar._

 _—Es eso—guardó silencio antes de seguir, y sólo porque los verdes ojos de su hermano le miraban directo a los suyos, alentándolo a continuar—. Hace unas lunas Padre me llevó lejos a_ _practicar mis rayos bajo una tormenta. No lo pude controlar y casi lo mato. No los puedo controlar, soy un peligro para todos ustedes— la voz se le quiebra al final de la frase— y más ahora que no sólo caen más conmigo, suenan muchísimo más_ _fuerte. Un día van a entrar y los matarán por mi culpa._

 _Loki se queda pensando mientras su hermano vuelve a llorar. Suelta una risilla._

 _—¿Y quieres que me maten a mi primero? Si estás aquí es obvio que caerán aquí antes que en todo el palacio— le dijo con sorna._

 _La reacción de Thor fue inmediata. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta._

 _—No lo había pensado, perdóname hermano._

 _Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, el picaporte desapareció. Loki se había levantado también y había hecho su magia, fue hasta él para tomarlo de su pijamas, jalándolo de nuevo a la cama._

 _—¡Suéltame, Loki!—dos rayos cayeron justo sobre sus cabezas, la lluvia estaba más fuerte— ¡¿Ves?! ¡Te estoy poniendo en peligro! Debo irme._

 _—Que no. Ahora vuelve a la cama, maldita sea._

 _—¡Déjame salir!_

 _El menor se plantó en medio de su paso, lo miró a los ojos. Estaban hinchados y con lágrimas cayendo como ríos, todo su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de preocupación que Loki dejó de pensar que ese miedo era pasajero y tonto. Realmente creía que le iba a hacer daño._

 _Tomó su mano y se aferró a ella con fuerza._

 _—Sé que no pasará eso._

 _—Pero Loki, puede..._

 _—He dicho que no- su voz sonó más f_ _uerte de lo que esperó._

 _—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?— dijo en un hilo de voz, apretando sus manos._

 _—Porque eres mi hermano. Confío en ti y en que puedes manejar cualquier cosa, incluso tus rayos._

 _Pareció que eso había funcionado un poco pero seguía con el impulso de soltarse e ir a la puerta. Antes de que eso pasara Loki puso en práctica una técnica que hacía poco había aprendido y su hermano terminó de nuevo en la cama. Thor no cabía en su sorpresa._

 _—¿Dónde aprendiste eso?_

 _—No eres el único que entrena._

 _La risa de Thor se oye casi igual de ruidosa que en el presente, y el tema de conversación cambia drásticamente. Bajo las sábanas, ambos están riendo y golpeándose el hombro de cuando en cuando; la lluvia deja de ser tan tempestuosa, cae débilmente contra la ventana._

 _Antes de que se queden dormidos, Thor lo envuelve en un abrazo a la vez que le susurra adormilado:_

 _—Gracias Loki..._

 _Podría jurar que el balbuceo posterior era un te quiero, hermano. Y así durmió esa no_ _che, en aquel apretado abrazo._

 _—También te quiero— susurró muy avergonzado al ya dormido Thor antes de que él mismo cerrara los ojos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los recuerdos llegaron en dos papardeos pero tardaron más en irse. Vio en el rostro contorsionado de Thor a ese niño llorón que apareció en su habitación en medio de una tormenta hace muchos años atrás, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser ver que esa mirada azul se apagaba. Y él lo estaba permitiendo.

 _—Gracias Loki..._

Hasta ese momento tenía una expresión indiferente ante el dolor de su odiado hermano porque se supone que eso debería sentir. Tenía que sobreponer todo sentimentalismo para alejar las manos de ese ser púrpura de la aniquilación. O eso intentaba mantener en mente a la vez que oía los gritos de Thor, con los recuerdos tan presentes como si hubiese sido ayer.

Los aullidos incrementaron y no pudo soportar más

—¡Esta bién! ¡Alto!

Thanos paró, le pide la bendita gema. La materializa y, agobiado, su hermano lo mira con rencor.

—Eres el peor hermano.

Loki está a punto de darle el

Teseractocuando le dice lo más confiado y calmado que puede:

—No te preocupes, hermano. El sol se pondrá sobre nosotros otra vez...

La gema es tomada por Thanos y en ese momento Hulk lo ataca pero como todos los esfuerzos contra ese villano termina fallando. Heimdall utiliza lo que le quedaba de vida y fuerza para transportar al inconsciente Hulk a la Tierra. Había ganado Thanos y estaban tan gloriosos sus secuaces cuando la gema fue puesta en el guantelete. Pero de entre los escombros sale Loki con su habitual charla carismática.

—Tengo experiencia en la Tierra— exclamó con jocosidad, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si su hermano no hubiese estado al borde de la muerte y como si no hubiera muerto Nuevo Asgard. Fresco, fresco.

—Si a fracasar le llamas experiencia— respondió receloso.

Thor está ardiendo en su ira. Nuevamente su hermano le ha traicionado– como si aquello no fuera nuevo. Él no debería sentirse sorprendido ni herido pero no podía controlarlo. Después de todo lo que pasaron, y todo lo que Loki parecía haber cambiado... algo no andaba bien. Lo supo cuando, al jurarle lealtad a Thanos, lo mira a los ojos:

—Yo, Loki... hijo de Odin- nuevamente la visión lejana de su padre le inunda la memoria...

 _—... Hijo, ¿Qué haces aquí?..._

... y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Atacar a Thanos con una humilde cuchilla no era nada de lo que haría con todas las de ganar, pero están en aprietos y necesitan tomar medidas drásticas. Si Thanos veía a uno de los Príncipes de Asgard muerto, se iría. Con que viera a uno en el suelo podría darle oportunidad a que el otro escapara.

Eso hace, le da la oportunidad a Thor.

—...Tú... nunca serás... un Dios— fue lo último que le dice antes de que la enorme mano apretara un poco más.

Escucha lejano el quejido ahogado de Thor, pero lo ignora. En sus últimos momentos no quiere pensar en que ese demonio morado lo estaba matando, en su último latido vuelve a ese momento de su vida cuando sólo era Loki, el príncipe de Asgard. Cuando su padre los llevaba de paseo a los lugares más bellos del reino con su madre y su hermano. Donde sólo eran una familia más, y no había disputas por quién tomaría el trono, solo la risa estruendosa de Thor y el peso de una mano en su nuca para juntar sus frentes.

 _Perdón. Te quiero, hermano._

Fue lo último que piensa antes de que el crujido de su cuello terminara por arrebatarle la vida.

* * *

 _Hola, gente bella!_

 _He revivido y ahora sí con todo._

 _Pues nada, vengo a redescubrir fanfiction y sus misterios de cómo publicar. De hecho ahora mismo lo hago con mi celular, es un mundo diferente a la pc toda rústica._

 _Esta historia la vengo maquinando desde ese 27 de abril en la madrugada que me dejó súper en shook (y no sólo porque vi a mi ex... que es toda una historia, debería hacer un fic de eso JAJAJAJA)._

 _Pues nada, aquí estaré dando lata porque esta es la primer entrega de una pequeña trilogía que les vengo manejando a raíz de las secuelas psicologicas que me dejó IW con mis queridas ships: Thorki, Stucky y Starker. Todas a nivel platónico para no meterme mucho con el fandom y que lloremos todos por igual —corazón gae—._

 _Sin embargo debo admitir que esta ship me consume desde que vi Thor I, así que haré otro capítulo desde la visión de Thor y quizás un tercero con el reencuentro. Porque mi alma dramática necesita amors, mucho amors._

 _Si les gustó ¡Dejen suave review!_

 _Si no ¡Dejen no tan suave review pero constructivo!_

 _En esta casa todo es bienvenido menos los insultos porque acá su servidora ya tiene suficiente con ella misma —guiño—._

 _Ojo: Si encuentran esta historia en Wattpad, yo la publiqué. También dense una vuelta por esa plataforma tan cute que está más sola que clase de cálculo en CCH._

 _Y pues nada, a bientôt!_

 _–La petite Janielle._


End file.
